1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to organizers for storage, and more particularly to an adjustable and reconfigurable organizer system for closets and the like.
2. Background of the Invention
Storage organizers, shelving units, and other storage systems are known in the art. Some are adjustable and can be arranged and configured in various ways prior to or during installation, within a storage space such as a closet. However, such systems typically cannot be readjusted or easily rearranged after installation. Further, only portions of these systems and organizers are adjustable, such as with respect to the number of shelves and/or shelf location.
Many examples of shelving systems are known to have vertical risers with multiple perforations provided therein. Once the risers are installed on a wall surface, shelf mounting brackets are mounted on the risers where a shelf is desired. The brackets are provided with hooks shaped for being received in the perforations. The hooks are typically L-shaped such that when received in the perforations, the hooks hold the bracket in the installed position. The brackets are typically designed for a shelf to either merely rest directly on the bracket top surface, or be fastened to the bracket.
Known storage organizers are not typically provided with different types of storage structures. A typical shelving unit comes with shelves and the hardware to mount shelves. Conventional storage organizers are not designed or configured to accommodate different types of storage structures and accessories in the same unit.